nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/LNA Sequel Chapter 3
While walking through the Barred Woods, I had just a bit of free time and peace to write in my journal. “It’s easy to let yourself become cold. It makes you numb to things around you. But isn’t very healthy for a strong team, to have a cold leader. That will be the fall of the Master. Why is he even called ‘Master’? Why is this woods called the Barred Woods? Oh well, questions for another day.” End of journal entry. “Well hello there sir. What can I do for ye?” asked Can Numball. A Vendor just outside the village square. “I would like to buy some apples.” I replied, in a whispery voice. “Sorry mate,I’m all out of apples for the week.” replied Can Numball “What about carrots?” I asked “Nope.” “Bacon, lettuce, wheat, or steak?” I asked again. “Sorry, fresh out. If ye want those items you’ll have to try another vendor.” said Can Numball. “I would, but what I really need is cannonballs.” I said. “Well then, step right in sir and I’ll show ye what I have.” said Can Numball, as he escorted me to a hidden elevator. We both stepped in, the doors closing behind us. “Glad to see ye sir. To be honest, I thought ye were a spy there for a moment." Can said. “I apologize for scaring you, but even with my random and unannounced visits I still have to be careful.” "I wasn’t scared sir.” replied Can Numball. “If you say so Can. How are things doing here?” I asked. “We all be doin’ good. Had to re-enforce some of the base when we moved underground.” replied Can Numball. “I see, sorry for the inconvenience Can. But after seeing how well the old Dark Lightning base held up underground, I thought it logical to move the remaining strongholds underground.” I stated. “Ayh, and a wise decision it was sir.” replied Can. Just then the elevator came to a stop, and we stepped out into the hallway leading to the Guardian Base. Meanwhile Atom and Resh finally started making their way down the Barred Mountains. "So how did you find the famed Sector 9?" asked Atom, with a sarcastic tone. I just hid his face and didn't say a word. "The silent treatment. Alright, but not sure why you're mad at me. Just hope your smart enough to speak up if you see any Trolls, or Goblins." continued Atom. "What!" I shouted. "Sure, they wander all over this mountain. Goblins aren't to bad, they'll just enslave you in a mine all day making food for their king. It's the Trolls you have to watch out for. Since they allied with the Maestrom a normal Troll Warrior has the strength of two, and lets not forget the Mountain Trolls. But they aren't to bad if you know what to do. Now the Dark Trolls are tough. If you don't see them before they see you, then good luck. But the Regal Trolls are the worst of all. Oh well, lets hope we find a helpful Dwarf if we don't find a Maelstrom controlled one first." rambled Atom. I felt like saying something smart but figured I shouldn't. Besides, I wouldn't have to worry about any Trolls, Dwarfs or Goblins with Atom around. He'd either scare them off with his big mouth, or slow them down enough for me to escape. Either way though, this is going to be a long walk. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts